


An Eager Servant

by RetroactiveCon



Series: Four Times Trouble [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Chastity Device, Consensual Somnophilia, Crossdressing, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/pseuds/RetroactiveCon
Summary: “What are you?”Barry’s blush brightens. “I-I’m my Doms’ servant?”“Yes, you are,” Leo agrees.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart/Earth-X Leonard "Leo" Snart/Ray Terrill
Series: Four Times Trouble [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	An Eager Servant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/gifts).



> Happy happy birthday, Harle! This is the porniest of birthday fics, but I wanted to thank you for introducing me to this pairing and to the joys of Barry in pretty things. It got very long, but I hope it's still good!

Leonard wakes when the first rays of dawn are peeking through the heavy bedroom curtains. In the dimness, he can just make out his sleeping bedmates: Ray curled under a mound of blankets, Leo sprawled half on top of him, and Barry lying facedown with a corner of the blanket over the small of his back. Perfect.

The bedside table doesn’t even squeak as he opens the drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube. He slicks his fingers and rubs one fingertip over Barry’s little hole. His skin is sleep-warmed and pliant, and Leonard has to resist the urge to sink inside him immediately. When they’d discussed this, Barry had seemed most fascinated by the teasing aspect—all the furtive pleasure Leonard could make him feel while trying his utmost not to wake him. And Leonard had to admit, the thought of Barry squirming in his sleep, on the brink of waking from the pleasure but still too warm and drowsy to open his eyes, made him perfectly eager to play along.

The reality is so much better than anything he’d envisioned during their planning. Barry is still mostly shrouded in darkness, just visible in silhouette, so Leonard has to gauge by hearing and touch how he’s responding to each new sensation. That almost makes it better. He loves to watch his sweet boy, but being unable to see him makes him that much more attentive to the smooth warmth of Barry’s skin under his hands and lips, the delicious sleepy sounds he makes in response to the pleasure, the way he shifts if Leonard comes too close to waking him. 

He trails a line of open-mouthed kisses over Barry’s shoulder. At the same time, he slips a finger inside his little hole. Barry makes a cute, quiet whimper and grinds slowly back against him. 

“No fair.” Leo’s sleepy whisper jolts him from the safe, focused headspace he’s slipped into. Selfishly, he wants it back. “Did you set an alarm?”

Leonard chuckles and starts finger-fucking Barry slowly and deeply. Barry lets out a breathy moan and starts moving on instinct, grinding back against Leonard’s hand and forward against the mattress. His eager little boy has probably already leaked a wet spot on the sheets just from some gentle teasing. “Well-trained internal clock. And you know what they say about the early bird.”

From under his mound of covers, Ray grumbles, “’S too early for your terrible puns.”

Leonard pushes a second finger inside. Barry makes a breathy, high-pitched noise and mostly fails at spreading his legs. He seems closer to wakefulness than he did a moment ago, but he’s still too deeply asleep to process anything other than pleasure. “Puns or not, I’m the one inside our sleeping beauty.”

Pushing inside makes Barry moan and squirm. Leonard kisses the back of his neck and soothes, “It’s okay, Scarlet. I’ve got you. Go back to sleep.”

Barry doesn’t get back to sleep, but he doesn’t wake fully until Leonard loses patience and changes to a faster pace. His first conscious “Huh?” sounds much too confused for Leonard’s liking. 

“I’m here, Scarlet.” He reaches up and laces his fingers through Barry’s. “It’s me.”

“Len.” Barry is too sleepy to sound anything less than besotted. Leonard’s heart does something strange. His voice is really all it takes to calm his sweet little Scarlet. “Oh, you’re so big…”

“You’re taking me so well, Scarlet.” Leonard sucks a bruise into the soft, sleep-warm skin at the juncture of Barry’s neck and shoulder. “Your little sleepy body is so greedy.”

“Y-yours.” Barry flings out his other hand. Leo reaches for it; at the same time, Ray pokes a hand out of his blanket cocoon. Both of them end up clutching Barry’s hand to ground him. “Yours to use however you want, your greedy little boy, yes, yes, ye- _es_.”

Barry comes loudly and without permission. Leonard isn’t far behind him, helped over the edge by the way Barry’s little hole tightens around him. He groans far too loudly, gives a few more ragged thrusts, and pushes as deep as he can to fill Barry up with come.

“Hmm.” Barry turns his head to give all of them a dazed, giddy grin. “Good morning to me.”

While Barry is still giddy from his orgasm, Leonard reaches over to the bedside table one more time. This time he grabs a sizable plug, pulls it over, slicks it, and pushes it in immediately after he pulls out. Barry moans weakly at being filled again. 

“You know.” Leo sounds more awake now. If Leonard knows his own voice, and he likes to think he does, Leo could do with some stress relief after listening to Barry’s eager moans. “Darling boy, I don’t think you had permission to come.” 

Barry squirms. “I’m very sorry, Sir.”

“I don’t think you are,” Leo coos. His voice is deceptively light and sweet for the threat he’s making. “I think you’ve earned yourself a day in chastity.”

Barry sounds so meek when he begs, “Please, Sir, I’ll be good.” It’s not a refusal of being put in chastity—from previous conversations, Leonard knows Barry actually likes giving up control over his body’s sometimes too-insistent urge to come. It’s simply a plea to be allowed to atone for his haste.

“I know you will, darling.” 

Leonard watches, blissful and relaxed, as Leo gets up and pulls out Barry’s cock cage. As usual, before fitting the cage on him, Leo cleans Barry up and makes a show of inspecting him. “Look at you,” he coos, “so little and cute. There isn’t very much to lock away, is there, darling boy?”

There’s just enough light for Leonard to see Barry’s blush. This time, unlike some of the previous times, it’s accompanied by the smallest of happy rocks. “No, Sir, not much!” their sweet boy says happily. “I’m little and very cute.”

“You are.” Leo leans up to give him a kiss as he locks the cage in place. “There. Now our darling boy can go all day focusing on feeling good with the rest of his cute little body.”

“Starting with his mouth?” Ray suggests. He finally emerges from his blanket cocoon to peer sleepily at Barry and Leo. “Because it sounds like someone could do with some stress relief after that show.”

“Well.” Leo pauses to give Leonard an exaggeratedly superior look. “The early bird may get the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese. I know what we’re doing all day, and I want to save my energy for later.”

Barry giggles. “You two are terrible.”

“Thank you, we try.” Leo tips forward into a melodramatic bow. Ray groans as though he’s been mortally wounded, rolls out of bed, and walks over to the closet.

“Is our sweetheart ready for what we discussed?”

Barry bounces out of bed. “Oooh yes please!”

Ray rummages for a moment before pulling out a darling little outfit, just right for their boy: a red maid’s dress with a white apron and little yellow ruffles on the hem, a pair of red stockings with lacy edging, and a red and black garter belt. Barry had been humiliated when they took him shopping for pretty things until he learned that Leonard knew an accepting shop and that all three of them were devoted to making sure he was able to choose nice things in peace. This particular outfit had filled his pretty head with ideas of delightfully naughty scenes, one of which they’re going to try today.

“Stand still, pretty boy,” Ray coaxes. “Good little boys let their Doms dress them.”

Obediently, Barry stands perfectly still and lets Ray dress him. When at last everything is in place, he’s a vision. The maid’s dress has such a short skirt that the tops of the stockings are plainly visible. It flounces up whenever Barry moves, showing off his caged cock and the bright plug in his hole.

“Spin around for us,” Leonard orders. He knows it will make the skirt fly up and—hopefully—make Barry blush.

Obediently, Barry spins. As Leonard predicted, the skirt flounces up. Barry squeaks and tries to push it down, only for Leo to reach out and grab his wrists.

“You’re not to hide from us,” he scolds. “Your beautiful body is ours unless you specifically revoke that access, darling boy. And have you used your safeword to revoke that access?”

Barry shakes his head. “N-no, Sir.”

“No,” Leo agrees. He shifts so he’s holding both of Barry’s wrists in one hand and smooths his skirt with the other. “Which means this pretty little body is ours, and you’re not to hide it. Now, if I wanted to punish a darling boy who tries to hide, I might make that darling boy take off his pretty dress. But luckily for you, I’m feeling forgiving.” He tugs Barry closer. “What are you?”

Barry’s blush brightens. “I-I’m my Doms’ servant?” 

“Yes, you are,” Leo agrees, “but no, what are you? You said it earlier when I inspected you.”

“Oh!” Barry lights up. He’s so happy when he finally understands a question—it’s one of many adorable things about their sweet Scarlet. “I’m little and cute!” More bashfully, he adds, “And…and cute little servants don’t hide their bodies?”

“Good boy.” Leo smiles and pats Barry’s hand. Barry tips forward like he wants a kiss, but that’s not the game they’re playing right now. Instead, Leo releases his wrists and says, “I think a good little servant would be getting his Doms’ breakfasts ready right about now.”

Barry straightens up and nods. “Yes, Sirs. It will be ready by the time you’re dressed.” Then, with an adorable farewell bounce, he scampers out the door. 

“He has until the end of breakfast to find the right headspace,” Leo murmurs. “After that, I think we should be less forgiving of slip-ups.”

Leonard might simply be too lazy and happy from early-morning sex, but the thought of being harsh with a sweet, bright-eyed little servant Barry makes his heart ache in a way he doesn’t fully understand. “He’s learning,” he says. “We can be gentle.”

Leo arches an eyebrow. “He asked us to treat him like a toy, remember? He doesn’t want gentle today.” The look in his eyes is altogether too knowing. Leonard hates him for that. “You don’t like acting indifferent toward him, do you? Even in your punishment scenes, you’re absolutely focused on him, and he knows that. But acting like he means nothing to you…that’s not something you’ve ever done.”

Leonard bristles. “Well, our good little boy is out there cooking for us. Maybe instead of psychoanalyzing me, we could get dressed?”

Leo doesn’t say anything more, but Leonard knows the look on his face. He thinks he’s found a particularly important weakness. Vaguely, Leonard hates that Barry has become his most obvious weakness, but he can’t resent Barry for it. His little Scarlet is just too cute.

All three of them dress in somewhat nicer clothes than they would normally wear around the house. This is part of the fantasy—Barry wants to feel like he’s serving three men with much more important things to do than play with their servant, so that their attention feels that much more illicit and overwhelming. Leonard grabs one of the more fanciful dildos and tucks it in his pocket. They’ve planned for the scene to go all day, with Barry ready and willing to be fucked at any time, and he knows his desire to have Barry squirming on his lap far outstrips his ability. It’s good to have options.

By the time they get to the kitchen, Barry has made an enormous breakfast: cheesy scrambled eggs, chicken sausage, pancakes, granola, and coffees made just the way they prefer. He’s waiting by the table with his hands clasped behind his back, so cute that Leonard wants to kiss him. Instead, he detours into the living room, finds Barry’s pillow, and brings it over beside his seat. “Good boys kneel in case their Doms need anything else.”

Barry drops to his knees. His little skirt flounces up; this time, he does nothing to hold it down. “Yes Sir.”

The three of them make deliberately light conversation in an attempt to shut Barry out. They don’t want to discuss anything important, where he might feel as though they’re taking away his right to be involved, but they also want him to feel like right now, his input is inconsequential. The few times he shifts on the pillow as though he might interject, Leonard feeds him a bite of pancake.

“I think you’re spoiling our servant,” Ray teases.

“Of course not.” Leonard lets Barry eat some scrambled eggs. “He has to be well-fed if he’s going to be as attentive as we expect.” He wants to pet Barry’s hair, but that’s a step too far. Instead, he settles for letting him sip some juice. 

They linger over breakfast, mostly so Leonard can ensure Barry is fed enough to keep his absurd metabolism going. Once Leonard is satisfied, he orders, “Clean up, go on.”

Obediently, Barry hops to his feet and starts clearing the table. He does so without his superspeed, as they discussed; this allows all three of them to watch him faux-surreptitiously. At one point, when Barry leans over to grab a dish from the center of the table, Leo takes advantage of how high his skirt has ridden up to grab the base of the plug and fuck him with it. Barry lets out a startled moan and sets the dishes down with shaking hands.

“What?” Leo teases. “Why aren’t you still working?”

“I— _ah!_ —I’m sorry, Sir,” Barry manages around breathy little whimpers. He picks up the dishes again and tries to step back from the table. Leo lets him go, which seems to be the outcome he hadn’t expected; his legs shake from the loss of stimulation. “W-won’t happen again, Sir.”

“It had better not,” Leo scolds. “You’ll feel it if it does.”

Barry finishes clearing the table unmolested. Unwisely, he returns to check, “Do Sirs require anything else of me before I wash the dishes?”

“Actually.” Ray nods at Leo. “I think you owe my sweetheart some stress relief after your slutty display this morning.”

Barry blushes and steps closer to Leo. “How do you want me, Sir?” he asks, so shyly Leonard could almost believe he’s a blushing naïf being broken in by his lecherous masters. 

“On my lap.” The table hides Leo’s motions from Leonard’s sight, but the sound of his zipper is unmistakable, as is the look of mingled desire and entirely feigned hesitance on Barry’s face.

“Yes, Sir,” he murmurs. He stands perfectly still while Leo pulls out the plug but shifts slightly when Leo slicks his cock. When Leo pulls him down into his lap, Barry’s face goes slack and he lets out a shameless moan. 

The pace Leo sets is quick and relentless, and he comes inside Barry in a matter of a few minutes. Normally, he doesn’t stay quiet when he fucks Barry—he loves to tease and talk dirty as much as Leonard does—but he doesn’t say anything this time. It highlights to Leonard how much this scene is designed to degrade their boy—he’s nothing more than a convenient source of stress relief, not even worth being addressed. It doesn’t sit right with him, but when Leo plugs Barry back up and sends him on his way, Leonard catches a glimpse of a tiny smile on Barry’s face.

“You still don’t approve,” Ray murmurs.

Leonard shrugs. He agreed to this scene, had thought the notion of freely using Barry throughout the day sounded appealing. The notion of treating Barry like property failed to occur to him in its full extent until now. “I’ll adjust. It just feels…”

“Callous?” Leo ventures. 

“Like taking his submission for granted.” Leonard loves getting to use scenes to show Barry how cherished he is. This feels like precisely the opposite, even though it’s what Barry wanted. 

“You can ask to stop,” Ray reminds him. 

Asking to stop is a step too far. They’ve planned this scene for days, and Barry seems happy—there’s no reason to stop. If his unease comes from being indifferent to Barry, he can figure out a way around that within the confines of the scene. “No, that’s not necessary,” he decides. “What are you two doing?”

“You mean while Barry washes the dishes and gets a break from our torment?” Leo asks mischievously. Still grinning, he points to a sheaf of papers on the coffee table. “Well, I may or may not have published a scathing opinion piece about your world’s current leadership and have received an unfortunate volume of replies, some of which claim to be scholarly. I thought I would look them over to see if they have any merit and then give them to your Mick to burn.”

“Probably the best course of action,” Leonard agrees. He can pretty well imagine the content of what Leo said (were he not so determined to keep a low profile, he too might have published a scathing opinion piece), so he can guess what the reaction will be. 

“I’m going to try to go into it with a sense of humor.” Leo gets to his feet and wanders over to the sofa with a mutter of, “I think that’s the only way I’ll survive.”

While Leo and Ray sort through the unfortunate volume of replies, Leonard curls up in his armchair with one of his favorite books. He doesn’t want to do anything that will wholly consume his attention when they’re in the midst of a scene, despite their distraction being, demonstrably, the point. When he judges sufficient time has passed, he looks up from his book, preparing to go in search of Barry. Instead, he finds Ray already gone.

“Do I want to ask?” he checks.

A moan from the kitchen confirms he doesn’t. He and Leo share a brief look before Leo sets aside the remainder of the papers. “Shall we go see what they’re up to?”

Under the hastily-concocted guise of wanting drinks, the two of them approach the kitchen. They find the dishes done and Barry bent over the counter with two of Ray’s fingers inside him. Their little boy is flushed, moaning, and leaking a steady stream of precum through his cage. He looks like such a beautiful mess that Leonard can’t understand how Ray pulls away as soon as he sees them.

“Still nice and tight,” he proclaims, pushing the plug back inside. Barry lets out a piteous noise and slumps on the counter. “Ah-ah. You made a mess. And you know what good boys do when they make a mess.”

Without question, Barry drops to his knees and licks his precum off the floor. (Leonard is grateful for their foresight—they’d cleaned the apartment last night in case of this very possibility. Some of the shelves are still messy to give Barry something to do, but the thought of asking Barry to clean up after himself off a dirty floor made all of them queasy.) 

“Good boy,” Ray praises when Barry sits back on his heels. “Do you need told to find something to do?”

“No, Sir!” Barry leaps to his feet and straightens his skirt. He’s still flushed and panting from being fingerfucked, and when he tries to walk out of the kitchen, he stumbles. Leonard catches him and sets him upright. Barry gives him a dizzy, adoring look and lingers near him until Leonard steps back.

“I shouldn’t be expected to catch a clumsy servant,” he scolds. The way his hand lingers on Barry’s elbow belies his tone, but in his mind, that’s half the fun. “Go on.”

Obediently, Barry scurries out of the room. Leonard and Leo glance at Ray, who shrugs. “You two got to have your fun. Why shouldn’t I have mine?”

“Not why I’m skeptical.” Leo glances at the door to confirm Barry is out of earshot before saying, “You really had our cute boy bent over the counter and you only fingerfucked him?”

Ray tilts his head, acknowledging the point, before saying, “I’m patient, and we’ve still got plenty of time left in the scene.”

Indeed they do. They return to their various pursuits and watch Barry dust and reorganize the bookshelf, an endeavor made more interesting when Leo pulls out a remote.

“You didn’t,” Leonard says, before realizing he’d have done exactly the same thing.

“Set out a remote-controlled, vibrating plug that you oh-so-readily put into our boy?” Gleefully, Leo switches it on. “Of course I did.”

Barry makes a sharp, startled sound low in his throat. Leonard has a perfect view of the way he clutches the bookshelf when the vibrator turns on and the way one hand drops down as though he wants to rub his caged cock. He’d be disappointed with that, Leonard thinks with a grin. 

After a moment, once he figures out that they have no intention of turning it off, Barry goes back to work, albeit with far more whimpering than before. Of course, this is unbearable for Leo, who wants to wreck their little boy beyond any semblance of composure. He switches the vibrations up a notch and beams when Barry gives a choked cry and curls in on himself. 

“Look at our little slut boy,” Leonard coos. They’re probably not supposed to acknowledge his helpless display if they want to stay in character, but he can’t watch Barry squirm like this and not say something. His voice is far too fond when he says, “Supposed to be working, but he just can’t help himself.”

Ray turns so he can rest his chin on the back of the sofa and watch Barry. “If you make another mess, you’ll have to clean it up, little slut boy.”

“Y-y-yessir.” Barry’s hand drops back down between his legs. He’s not trying to rub himself, Leonard realizes; he’s doing his best to keep from dripping on the floor. “Please…”

“Please what?” Leo clicks the vibrator off. “Please let you get back to work?”

Barry clenches his thighs together and whimpers. “Th-thank you, Sir,” he stammers. Leonard has no idea if he actually wanted the vibrator turned off (he suspects he’d wanted more—their little boy is nothing if not greedy), but good boys thank their Doms for what they’re given. 

Rather than go back to reorganizing the bookshelf, Barry wanders off. Faintly, Leonard hears running water—he went to wash his hands rather than lick his fingers clean?—then the clatter of pots and pans. Their good little boy is getting lunch ready. Has it been so long already?

As it turns out, Barry gets dinner ready first—a slow-simmering chicken dish that fills the house with the savory smell of well-seasoned sauce. Once the chicken is bubbling away, Barry makes sandwiches.

“I hope this is all right, Sirs,” he says when they sit down to lunch.

“This is perfect,” Leonard assures him. As much as he wants to catch Barry’s hand, show him through touch how delighted he is with his service, he forces himself to nod in Ray’s direction. “I believe you have unfinished business to attend to, isn’t that right?”

Barry’s eyes light up. “Yes, Sir,” he agrees, rounding the table to be close to Ray. He’s greeted without a smile and pushed to his knees.

“I think you can best serve me by keeping me warm,” Ray says. 

The table completely obscures Leonard’s view of Barry, but his contented little sigh is unmistakable. “Oh, yes, Sir.”

At the end of the meal, Ray sits back in his chair and reaches under the table. Leonard assumes from the muffled happy noise that he’s grabbed Barry by the hair. “You make a good little cockwarmer,” Ray says. For as much as Leonard worries about not staying in character, Ray’s eyes are fond as he looks down at Barry. “I might almost think you like having me in your mouth.” 

Barry makes more muffled happy noises. Ray allows himself the smallest of smiles. “And I suppose such a slutty little boy wants to know how happy I am with your service.”

The happy noises are more insistent this time, as though Barry is begging around his mouthful. Leonard smiles fondly, knowing Barry won’t see. Their little Scarlet loves feeling how much pleasure he brings them—it’s why he asked to be plugged up with their come. Ray offering to come down his throat would be precisely the way to make him beg.

“Such a good boy.” Ray’s eyes flutter closed and he shifts in his chair. Leonard and Leo exchange a knowing glance before sitting back to watch Ray fuck Barry’s mouth. From Leonard’s angle, he can only judge what’s happening by the scrunch of Ray’s eyes and the gape of his mouth—and it certainly says something that those little signs are enough for him to know when Ray is close. 

Ray comes with a groan and goes still while he shoots into Barry’s mouth. “Yes, good boy,” he mumbles when he’s done. He doesn’t allow Barry a respite before urging him to his feet. “Go and take a lunch break—you’ve earned it.”

Barry pops up from under the table, flushed and eager. “Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” He gives a bouncy, adorable half-bow that makes his skirt flounce up; then he hurries to clear the table and goes back to the kitchen to eat his lunch.

While Barry eats, Leonard and Leo set up for a long-awaited challenge that they decided would fit in today’s scene: a chess match. Leo believes they’ll think too similarly for there to be a clear winner; Leonard is of the opinion that he’ll win anyway. Barry and Ray elected not to take sides during the planning, although given that Ray settles closer to Leo, Leonard knows where his loyalties lie.

“How did you learn to play?” Leo asks once opening moves are out of the way. 

“Doc Allen taught me, one of my first stints in Iron Heights.” It had taken Leonard shamefully long to connect the kind-eyed man in Iron Heights to his sweet Scarlet, but once he did, he could see how much Barry inherited his father’s heart. “How did you learn?”

“My mentor in the resistance.” Leo scoots his bishop forward and grins. “He taught me everything he knew…and more.”

“I don’t think that’s how that works,” Leonard says, but laughs anyway.

“And I don’t think you know him on this Earth, or you would know it absolutely would.” Leo makes an unexpected move. When Leonard gapes at him, he spreads his arms proudly. “See? He taught me everything he knew…and more.”

This is the moment Barry wanders into the room. He hurries toward the bookshelf, but Leonard calls out and beckons to him. “Come here.”

“Yes, Sir.” Barry scampers to his side, clasps his hands behind his back, and looks down at the chessboard, intrigued. “How may I serve you, Sir?”

“You can come here and be my good luck charm.” Leonard pulls Barry down onto his lap. His legs splay out awkwardly upon being tugged down, but once Leonard makes it clear what he wants, Barry settles comfortably into his lap. This is more distracting than helpful—Barry is warm and sweet and enticingly kissable—but Leonard still thinks his next move is a good one. 

“I don’t know if ‘good luck charm’ is quite the right phrase.” Leo reaches into his pocket. “It seems like such a slutty little servant would just be a distraction.”

Before Leo can turn it on, Leonard pulls out the plug. Barry whines at the loss, only for that whine to pitch up to a desperate keen when he sees the dildo Leonard pulls out of his pocket. Leo makes a little noise and messes up on his next turn. 

“What?” Leonard taunts, slicking the dildo and pressing the blunt head against Barry’s hole. “You don’t want to take the nice big dragon dildo? Well, it’s a very good thing for you that’s not your decision.”

“ _Yessir_.” It’s somewhere between a gasp and a sigh as Barry is breached. As much as Leonard wants to watch his sloppy hole take the thick, ridged toy, he has to concentrate on his next move. Judging by the gape-mouthed look on Leo’s face, however, he’s perfectly captivated by the show Barry is putting on. 

“Go on,” Leonard urges. He keeps one hand wrapped around the base of the dildo, holding it steady for Barry to bounce on; with the other, he reaches out to move his queen. “Ride it. That’s what you’re good for, isn’t it?”

Belatedly, he realizes he’s made a tactical error. Having Barry bouncing in his lap like it’s his only purpose in life is, as Leo said, a distraction of the most serious kind. However, as distracting as it is for him, it appears to go double for Leo, who lacks the control Leonard currently has over the show and can only watch Barry ride the massive dildo with shameless abandon. 

“That wasn’t fair,” Leo grumbles when Leonard wins. “Now we’ll never know if it was a real difference between us or your effective use of distraction.”

Leonard grins and runs his hand along the inside of Barry’s trembling thigh. “And that’s the difference between us,” he pronounces. “I play to win.” While Leo is still grumbling, Leonard pats Barry’s hip. “Up you get.”

Barry struggles to his feet and stands in front of him, wobbly-legged and drooling slightly. “Wha—what do you wish of me now, Sir?”

Leonard slips the plug back into him. It’s a looser fit than it was prior to the dragon dildo, but that’s to be expected. The dildo is slick with lube and come, and Leonard’s slacks are every bit as messy. He decides he won’t call attention to it right now; hopefully, he’ll be able to undress before too long. “Do you need direction to find things to do?” he asks in his most severe tone. 

Barry blinks and gives his head a little shake to clear it. “No, Sir!”

“Then find something to do with yourself. I’ve made good use of you.”

“Why don’t you get started cleaning the playroom?” Ray suggests. All of them know what that means—it’s getting close to the end of the scene—but they’ve planned such a good ending that the suggestion of cleaning the playroom makes Barry light up.

“Right away, Sir!”

Once he’s out of sight, Leonard and Leo pack away the chess set. “I’ll give him ten minutes,” Leo says. “Then we should go see what a mess we’ve made of our boy.”

After ten minutes, Leo turns the vibrator on. He doesn’t waste time with the lower settings, opting to take it immediately to its top speed. After about a minute, he beckons Leonard and Ray along. “Let’s see what’s happening to our darling boy.”

When they get to the playroom, they find Barry slumped on the bed with his ass in the air, too far gone to even moan. Ray steps closer to him, takes one look at his desperate face, and says, “I think we broke him.”

“Well, there’s only one thing to do with a little boy who’s been played with so much he can’t think straight.” Leo turns off the vibrator. Over Barry’s protests, he slips it out of him and spreads him open to inspect his fluttering, sloppy hole. “I think our little fucktoy is good for a few more rounds.”

“Color?” Ray asks softly. 

Barry taps twice against the mattress—‘green.’ He wants to keep going. Of course he does; he probably thinks if he can make it a bit longer, they’ll let him come. (And Leonard is soft enough on his boy that he just might.)

The breathless, shaky noise he makes when Leo pushes into him almost makes Leonard reconsider. Then Leo starts fucking him in earnest and Barry melts into it. He’s muttering under his breath, probably without being aware of it: “Just a doll, just a doll, just a little fuckdoll…”

“That’s right,” Leo agrees. “You’re just our little fuckdoll.”

Once Leo finishes, Leonard gestures for Ray to go ahead. He wants to be the one to tell their little Scarlet that the scene is over. 

For as well as Ray kept his character the rest of the time, it’s on the verge of breaking as he fucks Barry. He keeps whispering praise with every thrust and leaning forward as though he wants to kiss him (though this seems to be the line he won’t cross). When he comes, he curls forward, holds Barry tight, and brushes the lightest of open-mouthed kisses to the back of his neck.

Then it’s Leonard’s turn. Pushing into Barry makes him laugh, albeit somewhat breathlessly. His little Scarlet is dripping with lube and come, sloppy and fucked out, and somehow still the best thing he’s felt since the early morning. “You’re perfect,” he whispers as he moves. “Such a good little boy for us, taking everything we give you. You make us feel good—you make _me_ feel good.”

Barry waves a hand. Leonard is afraid he’s trying to tap out until his little scrabbling fingers find Leonard’s and squeeze. He’s too fucked out to talk, but Leonard knows what that grabbing hand means—he wants him to know that he’s still enjoying the scene.

“Good little doll,” he murmurs. “Such a good little doll for us.”

When Leonard comes, he rolls off of Barry, flops on the bed beside him, and pulls his little Scarlet into his arms. “Leo, do you have the key?”

Leo raises his eyebrows. “You think our darling boy has earned that?”

“I do,” Leonard says. To his surprise, Ray agrees with him. Faced with consensus, Leo reaches over and unlocks Barry’s cage.

“I suppose it can’t hurt to give our good little boy a treat.”

To their surprise, Barry holds up a clumsy hand and signs ‘no.’ It’s their ‘red’ hand signal, although with the end of the scene so close, it probably is just a ‘no’ for a little boy who’s much too tired to talk. 

“No, sweetheart?” Ray coos. “No orgasm for you?”

Barry shakes his head, smiles, and burrows closer to Leonard.

“Okay, Scarlet.” Leonard pets his hair and lavishes his flushed face with kisses. “All done, sweet boy. All done. Now you get cuddles, and in a little bit, we’ll go wash up together and then have some nice chicken, huh?”

Barry beams and murmurs, “Yes please.”

“He speaks,” Leo murmurs. He reaches over Leonard’s shoulder to stroke Barry’s back. “How do you feel, darling boy?”

“Sore,” Barry admits. “Tired. Happy.” His brow furrows. “Still good?”

“Hmm?” Leonard doesn’t understand why he doubts it until he realizes Barry is worried about asking not to come. “Of course you are, Scarlet. You were so good and obedient for us, you took us so well…of course you’re still good.”

Barry beams. “Got…floaty,” he mumbles. “Being denied…floaty. Better than touching.”

“That’s why you didn’t want us to make you come.” Ray kisses the back of Barry’s neck. “You were so good for telling us, and you’re so good for asking to make sure that was okay, rather than keeping quiet and worrying when you deserve to be cozy and floaty.”

Barry makes a soft, happy sound and hides his face in Leonard’s neck, bashful at all the praise. Because he’s too cute when he’s embarrassed, Leonard skims a hand along the outside of his thigh and up under his skirt. “Did you like wearing your pretty maid’s dress for us? It made you look so cute.”

Barry squeaks and nods. Leonard grins. Their little boy loves to be pretty—he’s going to want to wear this dress again at some point. 

“Do you know what happens to pretty little boys when they’re so good?” Leo teases.

Barry perks up. “Kisses?”

“So many kisses, sweetheart,” Ray agrees. 

Later, after Barry is thoroughly kissed and slightly more talkative, they move to the bathroom. With some creativity, they’ve discovered that they can fit three in the tub, so Leonard lets Leo and Ray bathe and cuddle Barry while he has a quick, cool shower. Barry makes piteous faces at him, but he’s used to this routine. Leonard has trained himself to work through any negative after-scene thoughts—of failing Barry, of hurting him too badly, of not praising him enough—under the cool spray; then he can (mostly) leave them behind while he cares for Barry.

When he gets out of the shower, the three of them are still in the tub. He stops long enough to give all of them kisses—slightly perfunctory for Ray and Leo, slower and more lingering for Barry—before going to the kitchen to check on the chicken. It’s perfectly cooked and just right for his little Scarlet, which he returns to the bathroom to report. 

“Good timing,” Leo says when he relays the news. “We’re just about ready to get out, aren’t we, darling boy?”

A few minutes later, all four of them are squished onto the sofa, feeding each other bites of chicken. Leonard checks in one more time. “Was this what you wanted, sweet Scarlet?”

“Yes.” Barry leans over to give him a kiss. “Today was perfect. Thank you so much.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Ray says. He casts a significant look at Leonard before adding, “We don’t take your submission for granted, sweetheart. We cherish it, even if it’s not always easy to tell in-scene.”

Barry’s eyes light up as though a mystery has finally come together. Dammit. Leonard hadn’t thought he was so easy to read. “I know,” he says, beaming at Ray and reaching out to clasp Leonard’s hand. “I know how much all of you love me. Even if I ask you to treat me like I’m nothing, I know you don’t think I am.”

“Good.” Leonard brings Barry’s hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles. “Because you’re so loved. Our good boy.”

Barry is particularly clingy with him the rest of the night. Leonard pretends not to know why, but it only makes him love his sweet Scarlet more.


End file.
